


A Kick in the Ass is Good for Some

by beachpartybb



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachpartybb/pseuds/beachpartybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Pacific Rim Kink Meme prompt: Raleigh thinks Chuck could use a kick in the ass and sets about doing just that.</p><p>And if you're thinking I'm living on that meme, you're right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kick in the Ass is Good for Some

Raleigh was a man of singular tastes and particular pleasures. He was a man who prided himself on hard-won control. And besides, Herc practically gave his blessing for the whole thing.

"Never knew if he needed a hug or a kick in the ass," shaking his head, rueful, apologetic -- Herc Hansen, Jaeger pilot and failed father. Raleigh pushed his reconstituted protein substitute around on his tray and held back a smile. 

"Well," he said. "Maybe not a kick."

***

Chuck was fuming. He was always a funny look away from angry but where Becket was concerned his temper blew up like a kaiju-storm. And honestly, why was everyone making such a big deal? Herc, Mako, Pentecost, even _Choi_ \-- fawning all over themselves to pat the bastard on the back. And of course, Chuck was the bad guy, always, despite his _proven record_ of being better than Raleigh Becket.

He'd gone to the gym to try to work out some of his frustration. He liked to go during the graveyard shift because it was always empty. It felt like what he remembered of going to church with his mum. Somehow sacred, and safe, and he didn't feel like he was holding up the whole world, he could just... breathe. 

But tonight. Tonight, Raleigh Becket was proving what Chuck had suspected since they met. To anyone else it may have looked like Raleigh Becket was enjoying a spot of weight lifting but Chuck knew better. Raleigh Becket was trying to ruin his life.

"Come _on_! Are you kidding me? I'm doing my best, mate, but you're making this really fucking difficult." This was what Chuck called "patience", because normally he would have gone straight for the ass-kicking. But he wanted to be able to play the tape for his dad and Pentecost later to show them how well he'd been listening to their Love Songs for Raleigh Becket.

Raleigh lifted the bar up onto the supports and looked at Chuck without rising. Chuck stared back. Raleigh smiled, just an upturn of his lips. Chuck fidgeted a little because, uh, this was getting weird and why wasn't he saying anything? Raleigh sat up then and grabbed his water bottle from the floor. Chuck watched him flip open the top, hyper-aware of the beads of condensation on the Nalgene bottle, of the play of tendons beneath the skin on Raleigh's hands, the way his throat worked as he swallowed--

"You're blushing," Raleigh said, in that stupid low, gravelly, stupid voice. Chuck startled back to himself and realized he was right. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh. Well, this isn't really going the way I thought it would..."

"How did you think it would go?" Raleigh asked, something coloring his voice and making Chuck flush further. Chuck frowned.

"I just...I thought one of us would be getting our ass beat by now."

Raleigh burst out laughing, and he had a nice laugh, like, not mocking or anything, a genuine "that was so funny" laugh, and now Chuck was conflicted because, what was so funny? But also, fuck him, _what was so funny?_

"What's so funny?" he said, trying for his usual condescending arrogance but achieving a kind of aggressive curiosity. 

"Nothing," Raleigh said. "Just, I would love to beat your ass."

"What did you say to me? Are you making fun of me?" Chuck asked, temper rising again, dropping his gym bag, striding toward Raleigh and looming over him. Raleigh looked up at him, face impassive. Again, the silence stretched between them. Raleigh ran his eyes up Chuck's body in an almost visceral caress. He stood up, slowly, and they were close, breath mingling between them. Raleigh was staring at his mouth. 

"No," he said. 

"What?" Chuck asked, a little dazed.

"I'm not making fun of you," Raleigh said. "I'm completely serious. I would love," and he trailed a big hand around Chuck's hip, down over the back of his sweat pants, cupping his ass, "to beat your ass."

Raleigh stepped back, glanced down at the front of Chuck's pants, and smiled that small, dark smile again.

"I'll be in the sauna," he said, turning away. Chuck stared after him, frozen to the spot. His pulse was racing, his dick was aching, and his mind was completely empty. He trailed after Raleigh, following him into the sauna, dazed.

Raleigh pushed the door closed behind him and Chuck breathed in the scent of cedar and heat. Raleigh stripped off his clothes with a soldier's efficiency, wrapping one of the short terry-cloth towels around his hips. He sat on the low bench that ran the perimeter of the room. Chuck watched him, a little apprehensive suddenly.

"Come here," Raleigh said, stupid voice all stupid and -- _sex_ was the thing Chuck had heard in it, duh -- "Lie across my knees." Chuck's cheeks were burning but he couldn't tell if it was the heat of the room or the embarrassment-- ok, yes, it was the embarrassment, was he really going to... yes. Ok, yes, he was lying across Raleigh Becket's lap, ass in the air. 

Raleigh's hand came down on his ass, hard, making him jerk.

"Ow, fuck man," Chuck gasped. "That hurt!"

"Shut up," Raleigh said. Chuck twisted to look over his shoulder. Raleigh's face was set in lines of intense concentration. His hand came down again, harder. "Face forward." 

Chuck looked at him a second longer. Another slap, making him wince, and he turned around. His erection had almost totally disappeared and he was wondering, suddenly, what the fuck he was doing in a sauna with a kinky sex-freak Jaeger pilot who was--was _spanking_ him, seriously, what the fuck--

"You aren't paying attention," Raleigh said. "Lift your hips." 

"You know what, mate--"

"Lift. Your. Hips." Each word was accompanied by a stinging slap. Chuck lifted his hips and Raleigh tugged his loose sweat pants down around his knees.

"No underwear. Hm." Raleigh ran a hand over the curve of Chuck's ass. "I want you to count. Out loud." The first blow landed almost before he'd finished speaking, so much sharper than any that had gone before.

"One," Chuck said, defiantly, because if he's going to do this, he's going to come out on top. Another slap, this time on his left cheek.

"Two." 

_Slap._ Right. "Three." _Slap._ Left. "Four."

Raleigh's hand was falling faster now and Chuck was panting. Five and six came in quick succession, across the tops of his thighs, but seven caught his balls and he cried out. Raleigh's hand hesitated, just above Chuck's burning flesh.

"Seven." Another blow in the same place. Chuck felt his cock hardening, against all odds, and blushed further, knowing that Raleigh could feel it against his thighs, that Raleigh would know that he _liked_ this. 

"Eight." Nine was a long time coming, and Raleigh really must have put his back into it, because it _hurt_ , tears springing to Chuck's eyes as he counted it out.

"One more," Raleigh said into his ear, running his fingers lightly over chuck's ass. "You're doing so well, Chuck. I wish you could see what I see, how red your little round ass is, how my handprints are marking you. You're gonna have bruises tomorrow, Chuck. One more," he said again. "Which side do you want it on?"

Chuck said nothing. His cheeks were flaming. Somehow, answering this question was worse than letting Raleigh spank him in the first place. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Chuck. Which side?" Chuck shook his head again. Raleigh sighed. "I'm disappointed, Chuck."

_pop! pop! pop!_

Three sharp smacks, lighter but stinging. Chuck moaned a little but stayed silent. Raleigh began to rain down blows, much lighter than before but so fast and covering both cheeks, his balls, his thighs. Chuck felt hot all over, pulsing, his heartbeat and his brain and his whole being focused in the burning flesh of his backside. His cock was so hard it hurt, trapped between his belly and the towel on Raleigh's lap; he moved his hips, trying to get a little more friction.

"No," Raleigh said, delivering two hard slaps to his balls.

"Stop!" he choked out. Raleigh stopped immediately. "L-left. I want it on the left." Raleigh planted a kiss at the top of the swell of Chuck's ass, right where it met his back. 

"Good boy," he said. He shifted Chuck higher on his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist and brought the final blow down on Chuck's left ass cheek. Chuck exhaled on a little sob. Raleigh left his hand on Chuck's ass, just touching the skin, his handprint burning into the flesh. Raleigh blew lightly across the reddened flesh and Chuck shuddered. For the first time he realized Raleigh was hard, too. He pulled out of Raleigh's embrace, squatting on his toes, and jerked the towel open.

"Chuck, no," Raleigh said in warning, but Chuck ignored him. He surged forward, dropping his mouth around Raleigh's cock and sucking it down, sliding back up, cupping his balls. He reached down to grasp his own cock, knowing it would only take a moment-- suddenly he was jerked up by the hair, both of his hands caught in one of Raleigh's.

"I said no." Raleigh's cheeks were flushed but his eyes were deadly serious. "It's clear you haven't learned anything about respect or obedience, Chuck." He was breathing hard and Chuck could see his cock twitching, inches from his face. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow night, in my room, 0300 hours. And we'll try again." He released Chuck, rising to his feet. Chuck rocked back onto his bottom, crying out sharply when his ass came in contact with the floor. 

"Let that remind you all day of what's coming," Raleigh said, wrapping the towel around his hips. His erection tented out the front of the towel but he ignored it. Chuck wished he could do the same for his own erection. He fisted one hand around it, lightly. Raleigh bent down before him, grabbing his wrist. 

"And you don't touch yourself until then, do you understand me?" Chuck whimpered, because, really, that was pushing it, just too cruel, after everything else. "Chuck," Raleigh said sharply. "I'll know." Chuck felt a little defiance creep back into him. He met Raleigh's eyes, holding his own for a moment. But it was a battle already lost, because he knew he would be there, in Raleigh's room, and he knew he would be hard every minute until he got there. He nodded.

Raleigh released him and rose.

"You did a good job, Hansen. I'm proud of you." Chuck's cock throbbed and a little precome oozed from the tip. _I am so fucked up,_ he thought, as the door swung shut behind Raleigh. He stood up, reaching behind to touch his backside. He winced. There would be bruises tomorrow. He grinned as he pulled his pants gingerly over his hips, thinking of Raleigh's flushed cheeks and twitching cock. 

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 5/21/14 for spelling and grammar -- in preparation for a long-promised sequel!


End file.
